Confrontations in the Corridor
by weaslrey
Summary: -Oneshot- A seventh year fan fiction with reference to James x Lily. Lily is walking to the potions classroom at night, when she is confronted by none other than Severus Snape about her friendship with James Potter and his fellow marauders.


Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

Summary: Lily was on her way to the potions classroom when Snape stops her for a chat about who she has been hanging around with.

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe and its characters belong to Queen JK Rowling**

* * *

It was a dreary night in March when Lily made her way to the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily had offered to tutor second years in potions for one of her favourite professors, Professor Slughorn. Lily was exceptional at potions, as she was skilled at most of her school subjects, and he jumped at the chance for her assistance.

Lily was walking down the corridor towards the potions classroom with her textbooks in hand, she was running late and should have ben their fifteen minutes ago,when a slumped figure blocked her path. It was none other than Severus Snape, Lily's best friend since before Hogwarts, until he called her a mudblood in front of all the fifth years.

"What do you want Seve- Snape?" She said hotly. Lily had been putting up with pathetic excuses for his behavior for nearly two years, and the way she saw it the end of their friendship was a sure thing. He was a deatheater crony who looked down on people like her, muggleborns and anyone else who wasn't "pure" or supporting Voldemort.

Snape inhaled sharply before he spoke, a flicker of pain flitted across his pointed features.

"I've seen you hanging out with Potter and his sidekicks. " He spat. Snape and James' dislike for each other was well known around the school. Often you would see the two sending hexes or glares in the others direction.

"Who I choose to spend my time with is none of your business Snape, you gave up the right to provide input when you called me a mudblood after OWL's!" Lily shouted.

"But you hate Potter! He's nothing but a bullying toe-rag Lils, with numbskulls for friends, you said it yourself once." Snape said angrily.

Lily paused. Lily did used to claim James was a prat with nothing better to do than pull pranks on first years and hex Slytherins.

"James isn't who I thought he was," Lily began quietly, clearly getting fed up with this conversation. "Neither are his friends. And you're wrong Sev. I may have disliked some of his actions, but I never hated him."

Snape gaped at Lily in disbelief. His disbelief quickly turned into anger. Snape grabbed Lily's wrist, causing her to drop her potions books. They fell noisily to the stone floor of the dimly lit dungeons. Lily was suddenly aware of how defenseless she was in that moment. Sure she had her wand, but Snape was clos the dungeons were Slytherin territory, there was nobody to come to her aide if she needed help.

"Let me go Snape." Lily said, wrenching her wrist away from his grasp. She took a step back and began to reach for her wand, but before she could Snape advanced, a furious blush forming on his features. Lily was cornered, the only way she could flee was towards the Slytherin common room, where Snape's fellow cronies would surely be lurking about, and Snape was blocking her way to the potions room. Lily paled and felt frightened. This was not the Severus Snape she once considered her best friend in the whole world. How could the sweet boy she met at the park when she was 10, who was the first to tell her of magic and Hogwarts, turn into the cruel wizard before her?

Snape took another step forward towards Lily. "Don't say that! You despise Potter and his lackeys, and now you hang around them and act like another one of his whores!" He sneered.

Lily shakily took in a breath ad blinked back tears. She couldn't help but be hurt by his scathing words. Never in a million years would she expect Severus to say something so harsh to her, not even when he called her a racial slur.

"Don't you dare say that about James!"

Snape peered darkly at her. "You don't fancy Potter do you Lily?"

Lily didn't respond to his question. The answer was written all over her face. Snape glowered at Lily and was about to take out his wand when a figure stepped into the corridor.

_Sirius_._ Thank Merlin. _Lily thought. Sirius had grown to be one of Lily's closest friends in the past year, as well as Remus, Peter, and James had. He would help her get rid of a raging Severus. Taking great pleasure doing so too.

"Hello Evans, _Snivellus_." Sirius said coolly. "I was just out for a stroll when I heard quite the commotion down this corridor, decided to come come see what all the fuss was about."

Snape quickly turned away from Lily to face Sirius. His wand drawn. Sirius quickly drew his own wand and raised it threateningly at Snape.

"One more move and I'm sure you'll regret it _Snivellus._"

"You sure about that, Black?" Snape growled. "Here to defend the mudblood whore of Potter's? What would your mummy say now?" Snape said sweetly. Sirius' jaw clenched and he narrowed his eyes. Lily felt like she had been slapped across the face.

"Evans, let's go." Sirius barked. He sent a jelly-legs jinx at Snape, rendering him useless for a short amount of time. Lily knew he wanted to do much worse to the Slytherin prefect, but refrained from stooping to his level this time. Lily practically ran over to her potions books and gathered them up in her arms, well aware of the fact that the jinx wouldn't last very long. She reached Sirius' side in record time and the two Gryffindors left the corridor for Gryffindor tower.

"Don't believe to a word that slimy git said to you Evans." Sirius said. "You know none of us think that about you. We would never." Lily smiled slightly. She knew everything Sev was saying was just to get a rise out of her, but it still pained her to hear him say such horrible things about her.

"I wouldn't for believe him for a second Black. Thanks for saving me back there" Lily said quietly as the pair reached Gryffindor tower. They crawled through the portrait whole to find the common room empty. It must be well past curfew, and the Gryffindors were all in their dormitories asleep by now.

"So...you fancy Prongsie huh?" Sirius teased, attempting to lighten the mood. Lily's stomach dropped. _Damn_. _He heard that bit._ She thought to herself bitterly.

"Black if you say a word I swear I will hex you to oblivion!" Lily screeched. Leave it to Sirius Black to let James know before she was ready to come to terms with the fact that she bloody fancied James Potter. Sirius only smirked and chuckled softly before they bid each other goodnight and went to their separate dormitories for some much needed rest. Lily only remembered she was supposed to tutor the second years that night, but she couldn't bother to care much. She'd tutor another time. All she wanted now was to curl up in bed and forget that whole confrontation with Snape ever happened, and figure out a way to keep Sirius from telling James of her feelings.


End file.
